Last Promise
by The Crazed Artist
Summary: Summary: Respawn is turned off and the BLU's Soldier is contemplating his situation as he is dying. Contains some mature content, including mentions of blood, "certain" situations and death. Pairing is BLU Engineer and BLU Soldier.
1. Last Promise

Summary: Respawn is turned off and the BLU's Soldier is contemplating his situation as he is dying. Contains some mature content, including mentions of blood, sexual situations and death. Pairing is BLU Engineer and BLU Soldier.

Warnings: Contains some gore, homosexual practices and character death. Also the characters may seem a bit "out of character".

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Team Fortress 2 or any of its content. I am just a gamer who likes to write _**fan**_fiction.

Okay folks here's the situation: I typed this up for a friend more then for public viewing. However I really want to beta read people's stories and to do that I must post some of my work. **So**, I'm posting this. I did not have anybody else, besides my friend, proofread this and it will have some mistakes. Also I fully know that this is not the best stuff in the world, so if you hate it then sorry to have wasted your time. There are some things in here that does not follow true to the canon of Team Fortress 2 and that's because I mainly wanted to follow the prompt I sketched out. If you also have issues with that then once again, I'm sorry.

Please also note; this is suppose to be a bit over dramatic and full of angst, not realistic or "true". (Also "o.o.o.o.o.o" is used as partitions between content since I can not find a way to use a simple line instead)

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Last Promise**_

He was cold, the bright light above him was giving him a splitting headache and he was dying. He understood those three things very clearly in his mind, the last one being exceptionally sharp. The BLU soldier could feel the rattle in his chest and the welling of blood in his throat, but that was not a new experience to him. In fact, death had become an acquaintance, something he visited almost every day since he began to work for the Builders League United. However, the knowledge that he was dying paired with the fact that nothing was going to bring him back created a new sensation. It was a dull throb of dread and sorrow, constant and making his arms and legs shake as he tried to brace himself against a nearby wall.

He tried to laugh, and a chuckle did manage to worm through; but so did a mouthful of blood that ran sluggishly down his chin to drip on the damp floor. It was a sick joke really, a hilarious lie that made him want to break things until it _stopped_ being so goddamn funny. He remembered that bitch of an Administrator, her snarling voice as she announced the conditions of their mission that morning. In a voice that told them all exactly how insignificant they were to her, she informed them that their respawn was offline and they must keep the mercenaries of the Reliable Excavation Demolition company from infiltrating the base until it could be brought back online. He growled at the odd sensation of more blood pushing through his gritted teeth and he spat it out in irritation. Knowing his employers, the RED's respawn was also down and the other team was told that, to repair it, they had to get into BLU's base and steal the Cupcake of Miracles; or whatever the hell the sick bastards came up to drive their men blindly into danger.

He felt himself slowly sliding down the curved surface of the tunnel walls, but refused to move to stop the descent. He didn't care if he ended up face down in the foreign substance that laid stagnant in their base's sewers. In fact he didn't care about a lot of things. The BLU corporation, their pointless war, the useless contract, the fact that his employers are probably doing this as some experiment or perverted entertainment. Hell, he even stopped caring about the fatal hole in his chest and the red stain that was sluggishly spreading across his blue jacket. He collapsed, his shoulder slamming into the floor and his helmet only slightly softening the blow his head made against the concrete. His eyes rolled back into his skull for a moment before focusing again. He grunted as his gaze was drawn to the blood splashed walls of the room he had just left.

He had found the enemy's solider and demoman in the emergency stockpile room that laid hidden in the sewage tunnels underneath the BLU base. Normally, he would have never gone down here alone during battle, but of course today was filled with abnormality. He had been able to sneak up to the pair and dispose of them both, after he had heard their whispering voices echoing from the room. He didn't wait to find out if they were plotting or just hiding, he just attacked while he still had the advantage of surprise. Of course, his attack didn't leave him unscathed. The enemy soldier was able to slam his pickax into the BLU's chest before the other could attack him. Of course the BLU soldier had promptly removed the tool and showed the RED exactly what he thought about that, killing the man with his own weapon. That was probably not the best choice, the removal of the pickax's head probably aggravated his injury and it could have stanched the blood until he found Medic or Engineer's dispenser, but he was not considering that in the middle of hacking the RED's brains out.

He continued to lay on his side on the floor, ignoring the sludge against his cheek and the spreading numbness edging up from his feet and hands. He then decided that this was the last place he wanted to die and the least he could do to improve the situation was to use his last moments thinking about the things he still cared for and was going to leave unfinished. The dying man pondered, thinking about his team mates, the boy that was far too young to be fighting, the firebug and his quirks, the other men who all left their respective homelands only to find betrayal and bloodshed. Then he thought about the BLU Engineer. His heart ached and his breath stuttered as he imagined his lover. He still cared about him, the sweet Texan, with the big grin and an even bigger heart. He grinned underneath the flickering light. He loved their resident genius, and recalled how surprised he was to find out that not only the man had a soft spot for men in uniform but also had the patience to love and care for the the team's resident soldier. His mind wandered and stumbled on the topic of the Engineer. How the other man smelled of sawdust and axle grease, how his mouth tasted after sex and the sound of his voice whispering the pet name, "Solly", as he slowly stroked his cheek. Then his mind tripped and he remembered his love this morning as the Announcer told them their fate. How his cheerful face morphed from calm to panic. How he smelled like fear as his usually gentle hands gripped fiercely as Soldier's jacket and his mouth whispered desperately through clenched teeth.

_"Solly, I swear to God that if you die on me I'm going to find a way to bring ya back and kill ya myself! Don't you even dare think about getting yerself killed and leaving me behind! Promise me you won't do anythin' stupid! **Promise**!"_

His wallowed in the memory for a moment, his eyes following the dark red twists of his blood in the liquid he laid in. When Engineer told him that, he had made a comforting noise and embraced the Texan in hopes of calming him down, but he could not make the promise. He had to protect Engineer and he could not do that without putting himself at risk. He spat out another mouthful of blood that had built up in his throat and wondered where the other man was now. Was he safe? Was he cornered, or even worse, dead?

The last thought made panic surge through him and he struggled to get up. As he finally propped himself up on his hands and knees, he felt the blood that was pooling in his chest and lungs spill out of hole in his chest and onto the floor with a sickening noise. He collapsed again, left feeling shaky and ill from his attempt, as the weary, but sane, part of his mind whispered.

_'No more fighting, you did enough. You took out two of worst dangers by yourself and now it is time to rest. Sleep now.'_

Yes, the enemy soldier and demoman were the deadliest for the Engineer and since they were gone, his lover will most likely survive the battle.

He felt the rattle of chest shaking his body but the pain of it fade away as he slipped closer to death. His limbs all felt numb and his eyesight began to go white around the edges. He fixated his mind's eye on picturing Engineer's face and mentally made a promise.

_"When the time comes for you to die Engie, I promise I'll find you on the other side. I know I can at least do that for you."_

And as his eyes slowly closed, the small light above him finally flickered out and the darkness enveloped him.


	2. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Summary: Respawn was turned off and BLU Soldier died in the battle. Engineer reacts negatively to the loss. Contains some mature content, including mentions of blood, sexual situations and death. Pairing is BLU Engineer and BLU Soldier.

Warnings: Contains some gore, homosexual practices and character death. Also the characters may seem a bit "out of character".

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Team Fortress 2 or any of its content. I am just a gamer who likes to write _**fan**_fiction.

This is the second part to "Last Promise". This was written because both my friend and I felt like it had too many loose ends to leave it as a solo entry. So here is the aftermath of the battle.

Please also note; this is suppose to be a bit over dramatic and full of angst, not realistic.

o.o.o.o.o.o  
**_  
I Will Follow You Into the Dark_**

He was not use to being unsure of himself. He was a man that solved practical problems, as he always told people. He rarely waxed philosophical; and if he did, it would be after quite a few shots of whiskey. He thought debating things, like 'true beauty' and 'the purpose of life', were impractical and had focused his machines and work. Now, he wished he had not.

He sat as his desk, flipping what looked like a harmless little chip in his hands, back and forth trying to ignore the shotgun that laid in front of him. He set the fragile chip next to the weapon, studying it for a moment. He wished he had confronted those impractical things, because maybe it would have at least allowed him to know whether his plan was right or wrong. Whether suicide was justifiable or completely immoral. He let out a soft sigh and rubbed his forehead in response to the growing headache. He was raised Christian, and he remembered the teachings they pounded into him since he was a babe. Most people in his situation would be able to turn to that for guidance, but he couldn't. He was told, by the church, that killing was one of the greatest sins a man could commit and currently he had a career in building machines that were purely designed to kill men _efficiently_. He scoffed and leaned back into his chair, he was also told that for a man to bed with another man was an abomination to God; and his current situation was solely caused by the death of his_ very **male**_ lover. No, the religion of his childhood would not help him now and he was left feeling a bit more empty because of it.

He picked the small chip back up, studying it closely under the lamp that also sat on his desk. It was amazing, to him, that this tiny bit of metal was the only thing that had stood between him and death during his career for Builders League United. It held all of the data the respawn would need to regenerate him if he died. Without it, the respawn wouldn't be able to bring him back and any harm that would befall him while it was gone would be be lasting. He gave himself a small sad smile as he pulled out another chip from his breast pocket. It was another BLU respawn chip. He had taken it the day Medic had announced that their team's Soldier was dead and would never be returning. There had been a few hours of hope, when they found the empty bloody uniform in the sewers, that maybe respawn had picked up the body and once it was brought back online, it would regenerate their fallen comrade. But as the minutes ticked by, after the respawn got restored, that hope turned into the dread that still sat in his stomach.

When they declared the Soldier officially dead, they had given him the uniform, unwashed at his request and he was glad they allowed him to keep it. He set the two chips down, side by side on the table and pulled out the white undershirt, from one of his desk drawers. It had once belonged to the man he loved and he gently rubbed the soft cloth for a moment and then brought it up to his nose to smell. It was the only item out of the BLU's personal effects that didn't get contaminated by disgusting sewage water, due to it being cradled in the protective outer jacket the man wore. Because of that it held onto the Soldier's scent, even a week after it had been left behind, and the BLU engineer clung to it for the comfort that it brought. He nuzzled the cloth, closing his eyes and basking in the smell of gunpowder and smoke that blended with a scent that belonged to nothing else but the other man. He faintly recalled Medic once rambling about how people used smells to remember things, but he couldn't remember if he believed it before. He certainly did though now, and the evidence sat in his hands. He carefully draped the shirt around his neck to let the smell wrap around him as he picked up the chips once more.

He doubt he could forget 'Solly', as he had once so fondly called him. The man may have had his problems but he had made Engineer happy in so many ways. He smiled as he remembered how the other would try so hard to please him, bringing him mechanical parts and scraps he thought would be useful for construction, and cooking his favorite meals when he feared that he had upset him. How the man carefully embraced him when they laid in bed and how he somehow always knew when and where to kiss him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, mentally painting the picture of how Solly looked when they had sex. The way the man's brow furrowed in concentration and the way his broad chest would turn slick with sweat as they got close to climax. How his large hands would tremble as they gripped Engineer's hips because he was trying so hard to remain in control and not get lost in the moment. He gave a small shiver in pleasure as he recalled how the man's scars somehow stood out in the dim light of their darkened room and when they finally did orgasm Soldier would throw his head back to let out a hoarse cry of pleasure.

He opened his eyes again and looked blearily up at the ceiling. He brought up a hand to rub away the tears that now trailed down his cheeks. The man that had brought him so much joy and pleasure into his normally secluded life was now gone, because some _godamned, twisted, **cowardly bastards killed him for their own, SICK AMUSEMENT!**_

He let out a angry roar has he slammed his fists furiously against the top of the desk, smashing the two chips into tiny pieces in the process.

_"Why! Why did they do that to him! He was loyal to 'em and they threw him away like some piece of junk!"_

He collapsed against the back of his chair with a weak sob. He only noticed the blood dripping from his hands, where the metal bits had pierced the skin, after it began to drip on his overalls. BLU had stolen, what he considered to be, his only chance at real happiness and yet they expected him to continue working for them as though nothing had changed. He felt his sobs subside as he observed the splintered pieces scattered across the desk, his eyes finally stopping to focus on the shotgun that still rested on the desk. He was not going to let them use him like a tool. He may not be able to harm them, knowing they had too many defenses for a single man to get through, but he knew he could _escape_ them.

His hands barely shook as he picked up the gun, slowly checking the ammo to make sure it was properly loaded and ready to fire. He used one hand to hold the weapon and the other to lift the edge of Solly's undershirt shirt once again to his nose. He didn't care if the blood on his hands stained the cloth now, he just focused on his lover's scent one last time before he pulled the trigger.

_"Solly, I hope you are waiting for me on the other side, because I am following you into the dark..."_

He dropped the soft cloth and quickly put the muzzle of the gun in his mouth before the crack of the gunshot echoed throughout the base.

o.o.o.o.o.o

_The first one that got to the room was Scout, being the fastest member of the team and the closest to Engineer's quarters. By the time the rest of the men showed up, they found the boy in hysterics and the room splattered with blood. The body was never found, but like the Soldier, the man's uniform was there. It laid on Engineer's chair, with what looked like Soldier's undershirt draped around the shoulders. At first it puzzled them, but when both the Spy and the Medic noticed the remains of what looked liked a destroyed computer chip on the desk, next to a shotgun with one used cartridge, they looked at each other and understood. They told the others what they believed to have happened and together worked on cleaning up the mess_

_Since neither man left a body they couldn't provide them with a proper burial. However the team managed by folding up both uniforms and burying them the next day near the fort along with the pair's weapons and tools. The remaining seven team members stood around the the freshly covered grave. They remained silent and one by one they turned and walked away, going back to the war that seemed more pointless now, then ever before._

o.o.o.o.o.o

**Fin**


End file.
